Beverages in containers are normally cooled in conventional refrigerators, or in larger commercial establishments, cold rooms. There is however usually a considerable period of time which elapses between the time at which the beverage container is placed into a refrigerator or cold room and the time at which its temperature is acceptable for drinking. More rapid cooling can be achieved by using ice, however, ice is not readily available in many situations and additionally cannot be contained easily without melting. The above problems are accentuated in establishments which are involved in the supply of cold beverages such as restaurants. In these situations, it is often impossible for a large range of wines or other beverages to be stored and maintained at a low temperature for service and supply. Some arrangements have been proposed whereby bottles or other containers are placed into a container carrying a chilled liquid, however, in these arrangements the bottles or other containers become wet and therefore are not immediately suitable for use. Additionally, there is a danger that wet bottles or containers can slip from the grasp of a user.